


Twoja krew

by enntsu



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Story of Evil
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝Czego byśmy nie zrobili i tak byłoby źle, prawda?❞





	Twoja krew

Głowa. Twoja głowa, odłączona od reszty ciała, leżała na ziemi.

Pięć godzin temu nie dało się spokojnie przejść – tłum wściekłych ludzi otaczał plac, ktoś krzyczał, ktoś się śmiał. Teraz było pusto, przeraźliwie cicho i spokojnie, gdyby jeszcze pozbyć się śladów krwi, nikt nawet nie pomyślałby, że stało się tu coś okropnego.

Właśnie. Krew. Ona też jest twoja.

I wszystko zdobi – gilotynę, ziemię, moje dłonie. Miesza się ze łzami.

Osoba – wcale nie przypominająca księżniczki, którą przecież kiedyś była – klęczała na ziemi. Wiedziała, że powinna iść, że w tej chwili przebywanie na otwartej przestrzeni, to okropny pomysł, ale ciało za nic w świecie nie chciało posłuchać zdrowego rozsądku.

To moja wina.

Jestem taka obrzydliwa.

Dłonie, przyozdobione szkarłatem, trzęsły się, kiedy zasłaniała nimi twarz.

Tymi samymi dłońmi, tak niedawno, sięgała po filiżankę. 

Tymi samymi dłońmi chwyciła za sztylet, a potem wbiła go w mapę*, mówiąc przy tym "Zieloną krainę macie z ziemią zrównać mi"*.

Z ust po raz kolejny wydobył się bolesny jęk. Szloch.

Jak mogła nimi kiedykolwiek wydawać rozkazy, skoro teraz nic, nawet najkrótsze słowo, nie potrafiło się z nich wydobyć?

Oczy, teraz całe czerwone i podpuchnięte, wciąż wpatrywały się w gilotynę.

To ja powinnam umrzeć.

To moja krew powinna zostać przelana. Nie twoja. 

Ale... wtedy to ty byś siedział na moim miejscu.

Och.

I tak byłoby źle.

Zmrużyła oczy i przeczesała jego włosy, jakby wciąż był żywy. Ucałowała czoło, nie przejmując się tym, że cisza ponownie przeradzała się w okropny hałas.

Została do rana, a potem odeszła chwiejnym krokiem, ukrywając zabrudzone dłonie, i już nigdy nie wróciła.


End file.
